


"I can't talk to my brother, its been a year"

by Tidalwolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidalwolf/pseuds/Tidalwolf
Summary: Its been a year since Tommy has seen his older brother Techno, and now they must fight.
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Techno and Tommy stood, facing each other swords in hands. Both were uneasy, both were weary, yet they still had the courage to fight each other.  
  
Sure, they didn't want to, sure they were injured and bruised, sure they were brothers, but they still had to fight or they'd blow their cover.  
  
A throbbing pain shot through Tommy from his ribcage but he suppressed it and forced a calm smile on his face.   
  
  
  
Ranboo noticed the uneasy looks on their faces, and understood them. After all, Tommy hadn't seen his brother in a year, and when they finally met at Golden Oak they weren't even able to interact. For fear the everyone would find out Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno were related.   
Schlatt, their principle walked out and began speaking.  
  
(pov change to Tommy here)

_Pain.._  
_Was he supposed to be this dizzy?_  
  
The world swirled around him and Tommy felt like collapsing.  
  
_No...NO I can't pass out now._

"WELCOME! Students of Golden Oak high school to our annual tournament. Our two best pvpers have revealed themselves. Technoblade and Thomas Theseus Watson shall now battle each other for the winner of our Golden Oak High School tournament."  
  
  
Tommy and Techno walked towards each other, shaking hands.  
  
"good luck, Theseus."  
  
both quickly got into a battle stance staring at each other, neither making the first move.  
  
_Am I supposed to be this dizzy?  
__Fuck I'm loosing blood...  
  
_Tommy collapsed to everyone's surprise.  
Techno rushed forward gently picking up the younger boy and propping Tommy against his own shoulder.  
Everyone gasped yet Techno couldn't hear any of it.  
  
"Theseus?"  
  
Techno quickly checked for a pulse which was thankfully still there.  
He gently lifted up Tommy's shirt to find a nasty gash at the side of his stomach, poorly bandaged. that type of injury would've meant he couldn't compete.  
  
"theseus it's going to be ok..."  
"Techno it it hurts."  
"I know I know I'm getting you to the nurse's office ok?"  
"yea..."  
  
_Why the hell would he faint? The nurses checked you over before the next battle so this wound would've been after the checkup and before the final round. He would've been disqualified from competing if the nurse found out, so who battled him before....Could it have been Quackity? no...he didn't want to battle me, he was probably relieved. Ranboo? no they're good friends there's no reason to do so. Niki? Niki is defensive of Ranboo but there wasn't any conflict between them and Niki wouldn't just hurt a freshman. Definitely not Wilbur. Dream team? It would make sense, Dream did switch to teaming with Tommy and Tubbo last minute but Dream switched because he was probably threatened. there can't just be no reason. Which means that Dream wouldn't have wanted the other members to do anything or else his secret would be leaked. So it must've been Dream...  
  
_Schlatt jumped down from his seat and approached Techno.  
  
"Give him here kid"  
"what are you going to do?"  
"Nothing, take him to the nurse's office. duh"  
"I can do it."  
  
Techno was strangely defensive about anyone else touching Tommy and looked into the crowd before meeting Dream's eyes. A small, satisfied smile rested on his face.  
Wilbur and Tubbo walked up to him the three of them got Tommy to the nurse's office.  
  
"Theseus who was it?"  
"d-" _cough_ "dream"  
  
His voice was weak and he seemed so pale.   
  
_Hang in there Theseus we're almost through._  
  



	2. two lies one truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure out a bunch of messy shit.

Tommy was slumped on techno's back piggy-back ride style as they hurriedly walked down the empty halls. Tommy could hear ringing in his ears and everything was blurry. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open...

_no...you can't sleep  
  
_Tommy coughed a small bit of blood trickling out of his mouth.  
  
  
"Hang in there Theseus...." Techno mumbled.

"what happened anyway??" Wilbur said, panting in between words.

"He battled someone before the final match. Dream."  
  
  
Wilbur got that murderous gleam in his eyes. The type that made his eyes seem to glow red.

"wilbur...calm down." Tommy managed to choke out those few words but they must've flicked a switch in Wilbur's mind because his eyes turned normal and he sheepishly looked at Tommy.

"sorry-"

The trio burst into the nurse's office, scaring her. She quickly looked between them before her eyes widened at the sight of Tommy.

"put him on the bed, what happened?"  
"he battled dream..."

The nurse only nodded before going back to disinfecting the wounds and bandaging them.

"erm...Mrs. Puffy?"  
"Yes Techno?"  
"How long will it be...before he's yknow normal..."  
"I don't know....these wounds are really deep it could be months before he's even awake."  
"MONTHS?!"  
"wilbur calm down."  
"but but-"  
"come on there's nothing we can do now, lets go back. Mrs. Puffy knows what she's doing..."

Wilbur was hesitant to leave but eventually followed techno down the empty halls, their footsteps echoing.

WOO TIMESKIP TO AFTER THEY WALKED OUTSIDE AGAIN

"Come on lets go find Dream."  
"Yea...."

Techno scanned the crowd for that familiar white ivory mask, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey george? do you know where Dream is?"  
"dream?"

He furrowed his eyebrows before continuing, 

"no...why?"  
"he's the one responsible for Tommy's injury.

POV SHIFT TOMMY COMA 

"Hi Tommy..."  
"D-Dream?"  
"hahaha no"

There wasn't an ounce of friendliness in his voice. It was cold and showed no sign of emotion.

The room they were in was blank. Just an expanse of greyness. It looked like a void, no shadows, no ceiling, no floor. The air felt humid, but not really wet. The ground beneath Tommy didn't feel solid but he knew it was.

"Tommy I thought you would've caught on..."  
"what- what?"  
"The way I named my pets clementine, how we have several of the same quirks and habits. But no, I guess you're too oblivious."

The truth dawned on Tommy, but he refused to accept it.

"I suppose you're just too afraid. I know that you know who I am...But you're just not ready to accept it are you?"  
"what do you mean-"

Dream took a hand to his mask, and slowly pulled it off his face.  
Tommy looked in shock, as to what dream looked like. Suddenly everything fell into place. It all clicked for Tommy, the moment Dream revealed his face.  
It was so clear, how hadn't he noticed??

"Dream...."  
"no...not dream"  
"dream you're a fish...how- wh-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today, sorry bout that hope you don't mind.  
> mk so like, chapter twoooooo  
> u h had a bit of trouble with this one, so sorry if its not a very high quality but I wanted to push out a new chapter today.  
> btw, dream's face is not a fish. all will be revealed soon.

**Author's Note:**

> sup this is for a video i found online and the people were interested in a written headcannon so here it is Phoenix Marionette and anyone else who was a part of the thread/wanted to read this.  
> there's also a slight frozen reference in there somewhere, so like kudos if you found it.


End file.
